Connectors for use with electrically conductive transmission cables provide electrical connectivity with the center conductor of the cable as well as to other coaxially arranged conductors with the cable. Some of these cables include a center conductor and one additional coaxial conductor (coaxial cables) and while others cables include two additional coaxial conductors (triaxial cables). The center conductor of a cable of either type is physically and electrically linked to the center conductor of the connector, and the connector can then be used with a mating connector. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,967,852 and 6,109,963 to ADC Telecommunications, Inc., concern connectors of this type. Mounting panels for connectors of this type are also known, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,146,192 and 6,231,380. Continued development in this area is desired.